Dierdre Vassa
Dierdre Vassa is a tribute created by Hannah/Probably Reading. She is her very first tribute on this wiki! Name: Dierdre Lynn Vassa. Dierdre is a name of Welsh origin meaning "Dark." Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 16 Weapon: '''Yes, I may look small in appearance. This is why some people are surprised to hear I wield heavier weapons like swords and maces. My tertiary weapon is the blowgun, easily concealed and small but deadly. '''Appearance: I don't think I look different from the other District One citizens with my long, platinum blonde hair that falls down my chest in waves and my gray-blue eyes. Contrary to some other people in my district, I'm rather pale and I have cheeks that always seem to be pink in color. I also prefer to wear black and grunge-y clothing. I'm also very small in build. Strengths/skills: I'm rather light on my feet, and I can run around quickly and quietly. I'm strong, too, and I could probably lift a tribute the same size as me and throw them to the ground. Lastly, I'm good at appealing to crowds, and that could help me gain sponsors. Weakness(es): I'm not too bright despite my district's industry, and will have some trouble distinguishing between berries. I also can not climb up trees very quickly due to my fear of falling. Personality: I'm not a stereotypical District One girl. Sure, I've trained for a long time, but I'm not sadistic or stupid and I don't shove my boobs in boys' faces, nor do I tolerate boys throwing themselves at my feet. Not that they'd do that anyway. They tend not to interact with me since I spend so much time alone. They're probably scared of me or something. Backstory/History: I was always set apart from the rest. I performed high at my academy exams, but the others at the school stayed away from me. Perhaps it was how brutal I was in training. But it was probably the fact that I hated most people and tried to stay away from them. I just prefer to be alone. People have approached me and tried to physically and mentally harm me. I was able to fight them off with words or my strength. I was secretly respected by others, but when asked about me they acted like I was disgusting. I continued to perform well on my tests, and I hardly interacted with my fellow classmates. At my prime for playing, sixteen years old, I chose to volunteer. I was chosen by the escort, but another girl went up. I brought her to her knees with a blow to the stomach, and I confidently walked up and stated my name mysteriously but fiercely. Interview Angle: '''Obviously, I will attempt to be confident and make the crowd love me. That's what Careers do, though, don't they? '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''If I am with the Careers, I will get the nearest weapon I know how to use and kill away. I might as well take out one of my more sadistic allies while they're mutilating a victim. If I am on my own, I will get a bag or two from the inside of the Cornucopia, get two weapons of my choice, and run away. '''Games Strategy: '''I will probably stay with the Careers if I am allied with them. But if there begins to be a fight between them, or on the fourth night of the games, I will excuse myself to meditate away from the Cornucopia clearing and from there I will run away. Alone or after I flee, my strategy is to try to unite the other tributes against the Careers. '''Token: '''I bring with me my necklace which is a white, crystalline rock on a gold chain. '''Height: '''I am about five feet and eight inches tall. '''Fears: '''I'm afraid of multiple things. My biggest fears, though, are being alone in the dark and falling from a high place. '''Alliance: I'd obviously like to be a Career, but if not I'll be alone but truced with strong tributes. Games Participated In: The 875th Hunger Games ~ Fairytale ''' '''Hosted By: The Symphonic Taco Score: TBA Odds: TBA Allies: Kills: Summary: Trivia: She was placed in District 14 for this Hunger Games. The 500th Annual Hunger Games ''' '''Hosted By: Shadow in the Mirror Score: 10 Odds: Not given. Allies: Javion Heed, Saie Brockceen, Samantha Fisher, Radiant Tayz, Yuri Harris, Nicole Cooper, Severus Seaclan (initially) Kills: Hazel Maize, Adrian Lexus Summary: Trivia: She was the first tribute to acquire two kills, and in a row too. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:16 year olds Category:Probably Reading's Tributes Category:Probably Reading Category:Volunteer